


The Warm Snow Monster

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Out of Character, Post Anime, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. Reki comes for a hug because of the low temperature.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 68





	The Warm Snow Monster

**Author's Note:**

> It's when Reki has already known where Langa lived.

The cold air, which had never been seen in a century, hit Okinawa, with high winds rattling tourist billboards. School let out a week early for winter break, but this weather wasn't really conducive to hanging out, and Reki gave Langa a safety ban.

Reki is too much of a worrier. Langa thought. It's not as bad as a Canadian winter when you must shovel out the passageway if you want to go outside. But he wasn't going to practice alone, either. After he started skateboarding, he couldn't help but be with Reki all the time, and Reki was like an air that he took for granted.

Langa decided to stay at home and copy Japanese characters, at least to practice them to the extent that he could get an interview for his resume. ...... He had just written a few strokes when the doorbell rang, and on the visual screen was Reki's face with a red nose from the cold.

As soon as he opened the door, Reki could not wait to squeeze in from beside him, "Excuse me."

"Ah I came there to see Langa because it was so cold."

"Is the heating in your house broken?"

"Errr ...... the heating is not broken," Reki suddenly took his hand, Langa's hand came to the touch of ice, "really as I thought, Langa’s body is very warm , as expected of the Canadian. "

It has nothing to do with being Canadian, right?

"I was preparing to practice my writing." Langa drew back his finger to the small low table in front of the couch.

"I'm just holding you for warmth, I won't disturb you!"

"No."

"In that case, it can't be helped ...... Clank!" Reki with exaggerated special effects sound, pulled out a note from his jacket, "This is a wish coupon that Langa wrote to me to grant any of Reki SAMA's requests."

That was back when Reki gave himself a skateboard. Langa wanted to use his part-time salary to pay for the materials and production costs, but Reki refused to accept it, saying that it was a gift for a friend. Langa had no choice, so he wrote a crooked wish ticket in return, as is the custom in Japan.

Reki's face was serious, "Thank you, I'll take it." He took it with both hands respectfully, as if he had received some precious treasure.

Because the Reki has not been mentioned, Langa has long forgotten this matter.

Looking at Reki, who was shivering in his thin clothes, Langa sighed and patted the empty seat beside him, "I will keep my promise, sit down."

"Reki is very afraid of the cold, right? Just for this kind of thing specially come here ......"

"A few days in a row can not see Langa, and can not play skateboard, it’s so boring." Reki sat behind Langa, and put his arm around him, pressing his forehead on his shoulder. 

So we were thinking the same thing. Langa couldn't help but smile.

"By the way, Miya-kun has uploaded a new skateboarding video, do you want to watch it?"

"Reki, didn't we agree not to disturb me."

End


End file.
